Harry on the loose
by Demira Withers
Summary: I am no longer that shy little boy anymore. I won't be their little saviour. They had their chance. I will not play by their rules anymore. Time is up. I'm taking over. Let's have some fun! Warnings: Slash! I'm not sure about the end pairing yet.. I don't have the whole story, only the basic lines. I do apologize about the bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1

I am no longer that shy little boy anymore.

I won't be their little saviour.

They had their chance.

I will not play by their rules anymore.

Time is up.

I'm taking over.

Let's have some fun!

A little concern was spooking on the faces of the gathered crowd. Of course they didn't like to show any physical emotions, but they were visible for the trained eye. Some even had clearly annoyed looks. They were wondering why their master would call out to them during the middle of the day. They had their petty little lives to maintain during the day, and it was hard to maintain their lies they like to call living.

"Malfoy!" Two heads looked up simultaneously. "Yes, m'lord?" They asked in unison. "Lucius, come here. Take this dagger." Lucius took the dagger and watched, waiting for the following order. "I have seen many doubts in your son. This will not do. He has seen too much, to allow him to change his mind and join the light. Kill him." It was said in a matted-of-speaking voice. Lucius his eyes nearly popped out. "M..m'lord..?" How about that, the usual so undisturbed and cool Lucius could stammer! There was a hint of a smile almost on the dark lord his face, but it was quickly covered, and there was a calculated look. "Are you planning on disobeying me Lucius? I know you would rather kill your son yourself quick and painless, instead of somebody else who would make it a long, painful and humiliating process for him. I would think you would be grateful for me giving you this opportunity?"

"Please, m'lord, I will teach him the right ways. He will be punished for the doubt he was showing." Lucius held out his hand with the dagger on it. He fell down on his knees and had a pleading look on his face. "Punished? I would think not Luciuss. It is not a fault if somebody wants to think for himself, nor is it wrong to ask questions. Punishing would be out of the question. I would like it if more people would think for themselves from time to time, just like my dear Severus here. I would like to have a word with you after this meeting is over Severus." Severus just nodded.

"Now Lucius, we have waited long enough. I don't have time for this. Do it. Now!" Lucius started shedding tears, but still turned towards his son, who was looking at him with big eyes full with tears too. Lucius got up from his knees and made a few paces towards Draco, but then was stopped by the voice of his dark lord. "Wait, Lucius. I have decided I don't like to see that blood shed just now. You will leave him here and I will teach him. It is nice to know you will follow my orders and obey even though the task might be so hard." Now everyone dismissed.

There were two people left before him. A poor snivelling Draco, and a curious looking Snape. The ladder one started speaking. "Who are you? You are not the dark lord!" Snape stated with a still curious looking face. Draco was still too upset about everything and missed the whole conversation. Severus was being ignored. Instead the focus of the dark lord was on Draco. "I want you to go to the master bedroom Draco, and clean up in the bathroom next door from there." Draco looked up, tried to stutter something, and gave up made a small nod and walked away.

Severus started glaring, but said nothing. That look on Severus face always had and still gave him shivers. "I.. he started speaking, but before he could say another word his mind was being penetrated by Severus." It was unexpected, and he wasn't prepared for the infiltration. He tried blocking, but couldn't do it. So instead he just used brute strength. He threw Severus out of his mind, and the strength that came with it, smashed Severus across the room and immodestly onto his bum. Hard! He ran towards Severus and was by his side. "Are you alright?"

"My Lord?"

"Stop lying around Severus. I respect you, but don't try anything again like that towards me. Is this understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now what I wanted to speak to you about... You will go back to Hogwards and say to Dumblefool that you have been assigned a not specified special order, where you need a holiday for."

"Yes, my lord. For how long?"

"Let's just start with a week, and then we will see further. Now go report to that senile worth for nothing old man, and make sure you get back here within the hour.'

_"Poor old Tom, what have you gotten yourself into? Does it hurt your feelings, being overpowered by a mere 16 year old boy?" _

_"What have you done to me?" _Tom Riddle was standing in front of the mirror, while there was an inner dialog going on_. "Get out of my mind Potter!" _

_"No I think not my dearest Tom." _Voldemort was being quiet then_. _

_"What? No more threats? asked Harry. Now there's a good lad. You know what, I think it's playing time. _While speaking, Harry made Voldemort's hands move to his collar, and started loosening it. Then he started opening the buttons of the robe. All the while snickering inside Voldemort's head._ "I always wondered if everything came out right when you were revived. I mean, with the nose and everything." _All the buttons where loose now, and Harry made Voldemort remove his robe.

Harry made Voldemort look down. "_Really!?"_ If it were possible to shout, Harry was shouting now in Voldemort's mind. "_I never figured you for a briefs man!"_ Voldemort tried to pull his hands in front of his briefs, but Harry wouldn't let him. "_You don't like to show me your briefs Tom? Well, let's just take them of then?"_ Oh Harry was having fun, no question about that! Harry made Voldemort remove his briefs, and then look up in the mirror. Oh what a sight! "_Well how about that! What you lack of nose is being compensated by this piece of art."_ Voldemort's hand where being forced to grab the massive cock, and the other hand to weigh the heavy ball sack. "_Now Tom, you have two options. Or you are going to do your best for me to come. Or I will make you."_ Harry waited in silence, until the hands where moving out of themselves. He was making long strokes all over his whole length. Harry made the other hand still holding his balls squeeze a little. "_Are you enjoying this, my dearest Tom? Getting all excited in front of the mirror, so I can enjoy your little show?"_ Voldemort started panting, and his stroking became fast and viscous. "_That's right_," harry said, "_now come for me_." Voldemort made an undignified little squelch and squirted all over the mirror.

Voldemort was being forced down on his knees, and his head being pulled towards the mirror. "_You made it all dirty Tom. That's all right, as long as you do clean it up. You are a good little boy now, aren't you?"_ Voldemort was trying hard to force his head back. His tongue was pulled out, and he tasted his own bitter cum. His anger was flaring at that, and his magic started swirling and with a loud scream he threw Potter out.

"My lord?"

"Severus!?" Shite, Voldemort thought.

"You had an assignment for me?"

'I… yes, I do…" Voldemort was having troubles keeping his thoughts together and had to come up with something for Severus to do. He couldn't let Severus notice any different than before. Blasted! Blasted that damned Potter, and that Dumbledore. They should be taking care of and soon. That's it! "Severus, he spoke out loud. I want you to brew a poison that is not traceable, and easy mixed with juice. It can't be brewed in Hogwarts in case somebody finds out. You will find everything you need in the lab in the cellar."

"But my lord, I do need to know what kind of poison. Who do you need it for, and what kind of effect should it have?"

Voldemort was seeing doubt inside Severus his eyes. "Are you doubting me, Severus?" Voldemort was balking with a thundering voice.

"No my lord, I just…"

Severus was unable to speak more because of a crusiatus curse that was thrown at him.

Harry was still looking along with Voldemort, but remained unable to infiltrate like before. He was desperately trying, just to prevent Severus from being punished anymore. This was his fault, and he was damn sure to fix it. As soon as the crusiatus stopped Harry was being able to push aside Voldemort once more and took over.

He watched Severus pulling himself back together and waited until there was only a little shivering left. "Severus?"

"Y… Yes… my lord?" Severus was slurring. No confidence left in his voice. All Harry wanted to do was to take Severus in his arms and comfort him. He just had to hold himself together. Severus was not ready to know yet… "It may have been a bit harsh from my side, but I cannot allow you to doubt me. We must be an united front. Now, as for your assignment."

"The poison, my lord?"

Oh darn, that stupid Voldemort almost destroyed his own plans. "Yes, about that poison, it will just have to wait. I want you to check up on poor young Malfoy. Make sure he made it well into the bedroom, and that he will sleep properly. When that is taken care of, I want you to ward the room, so that only you can enter, and nobody else. And make sure he won't get out."

"Not even…?"

"No Severus, not even me. It will only weaken the wards. Now get going!"

"Yes, my lord." Severus said, while making a short bow.

Severus knocked on the master bedroom door. "Draco? Can I come in?" The door was slammed open and before Severus knew it, his arms were being filled up with Draco. Severus pushed Draco inside the room, and managed to close the door behind him, while dragging Draco in his arms along. Severus directed the two of them towards the sofa and settled themselves down with Draco on his lap. He was stroking Draco's hair with one hand and the other arm was firmly around Draco's back. Soon Draco was calming down and looked up at Severus. Heartbroken. "How could he?" stammered Draco. "I don't have the answers Draco, I wish I had." Severus sighed. "But know this; I will always be there for you, no matter what." Severus gave Draco a kiss on his front head. "Now let's get you to bed. I have orders to seal this room, and the only one who can come in will be me." Severus started to get up and let Draco stand himself on two legs. Draco just looked lost in Severus his eyes. "Will you stay with me tonight Severus? Please?" "Of course, if you wish Draco." Severus grabbed his wand and turned towards the sofa to change it in a bed. "No!" Draco nearly shouted. "Please hold me?" "Alright Draco, but just for tonight, and we shall never speak of it again. You get in the bed, and I will join you swiftly. Let me get changed in the bathroom."

When Severus returned he saw Draco lying in bed, covered with the blankets and only his blond hairs poking out from underneath. He walked over to the other side, and pulled Draco's back toward him. They both fell asleep not long after.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tom?"_

_"Dont call me that! What do you want!?"_

_"I want to meet you in person. Just you and me."_

_"How can you make sure, we can trust each other Potter?"_

_"Well.. we both can read each other's mind. Doesn't that say enough?"_

_"Fine Potter, name the time and place…"_

_"Alright, now"_

_"Potter, what are you doing now?"_

_"Coming!"_

_"Wait, what?"_

Voldemort heard a loud crack, and Harry Potter was standing in front of him.

In an instant Tom had his wand at the ready.

"Now, now there Tom, that is no way to greet another person. Now put away your wand, and let's shake hands pretending we are both normal human beings," Harry said with his hand stretched out towards Tom.

Voldemort just stood still staring at Harry's face ignoring his outstretched hand al together. "What do you want Potter?"

Just what I said before, to shake hands. To emphasize this Harry waved a little with his hand.

Voldemort just sighed and took Harry's offered hand, when he did an electric bolt went straight through his body. Voldemort looked shocked up at Harry. Harry let out a barking laugh, and fell down laughing, holding his belly.

"I shall get you for that" Voldemort let out, while grabbing for his wand again.

"Oh, don't be such an sourpuss, Tom", Harry just waved his hand, and Voldemort's wand was flying out of his hands. "It's just a harmless joke, see?" Harry showed a device inside his hand. It's just a silly muggle contraption. "Alright, I'm sorry ok?" Harry muttered, when Voldemort still wasn't responding. "I didn't invite you here to play pranks on anyway. I want to call a truce." Harry held out Voldemort his want, and Voldemort right out snatched it from Harry's hand.

"And why would I agree with that?" Voldemort asked.

"You must have seen the many similarities you and I share." Harry started counting down on his fingers. "One, we both had to grown up in a hard world, with nobody who really cared for us. Two, we are both sick of people trying to hurt or manipulate us. Three, we're both powerful. Four, we both have the ability to talk to snakes. Five, we both hate that manipulative bastard Dumblefart. Look, this list can go on and on, there is only one big difference between us and that is hate."

"So, you are trying to tell me, you don't feel hate?" Voldemort asked.

"You're still alive are you not? You killed my parents. Took away my chance for a happy childhood... Hell, You couldn't even let me have a happy celebration when I won the Tri-wizards cup!"

"Yes off course... now are you going anywhere with this story?" Voldemort asked irritated.

"Hush, you! I would like to sit down while trying to have a polite conversation" with this said Harry conjured a simple wooden table and two chairs with his wand, since there was only a big ugly throne in the room they were in. Harry pulled one chair back and presented it to Voldemort, inviting him to sit down. But when he noticed Voldemort would not take the offer, he left the chair and moved over towards the other chair and sat down in it. "Now you have two choices Tom. Or you will sit down by yourself, or I will make you." Harry's good mood was definitely gone.

When Voldemort still wasn't responding Harry waved with his hand, and the armrests of the empty chair extended towards Voldemort. Grabbing him around his waist and dragging him in the chair. Holding him there. Hands tied on the armrests.

Voldemort glared at Harry, "So what now, going to force me again into sexual action? Get more of your kinks out in the flesh? You perverted teen!"

"Why, Tom. I almost seems like you want that!" Harry said jokingly. "Now who is the perverted one Tom?" "Well, yes of course Harry, nothing would please me more than being the one who the boy hero can work his frustrations about his lousy upbringing on out. Tell me, was it nice to be at the giving end instead of the receiving side for once?"

Harry, realising what Voldemort was talking about replied, "To hell with you Tom! My relatives were horrible people, but they never ever touched me or did anything sexually. They just preferred not to notice me at all. This conversation is over."

"Typical you… Don't like it if it comes to close? You started it all by abusing your powers over me. So basically, that makes you even worse than your relatives Harry. And for god sakes, don't call me that!"

"I will call you whatever I want!" With a 'pop' Harry disappeared.

Voldemort walked towards the master bedroom. He tried to get to Harry, and he was close to a plan, just how get Harry's attention.

He was smart and powerful enough to not try the wards on the main door to the master bedroom. Instead he walked into the room next to the master bedroom and after making sure nobody was watching closed the door behind him. He walked over to the wall and spoke a soft incantation. There appeared a door in front of him and he carefully opened it without making a sound.

He walked into a bathroom with another door in front of him. With another soft incantation the door became invisible. Soon Voldemort was sporting a wide grin and he leaned back against the sink, arms crossed, watching the scene in front of him.

"Please Severus, I need this."

"Draco, I'm your godfather for crying out loud. I have known you as a baby."

"I am no longer a baby! Don't you like what you see?" Draco raised his arms to the side.

"You have become a beautiful and fine young man Draco, but that doesn't mean I.."

"Don't!" Draco interrupted. "Do not try to belittle me. We both want this, and you know it!"

Draco walked over to Severus and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his lips against Severus's neck. Placing small kisses everywhere he could reach, until he reached the corner of Severus's mouth. Two strong hands grabbed Draco's upper arms. Draco let out a moan and placed his lips securely on Severus's lips.

Draco was pushed away at that, but Severus kept on holding Draco.

"Look at me Draco. Please don't do this. Don't try to make me do this. I already feel so bad about the things I have done, I will not add violating you to that list. Don't throw away your innocence with an old man like me. I will do anything for you, to make you feel better. But this is not the way."

Tears were forming in Draco's eyes. "My innocence has been long gone… I… I can never have that back. I do know that you can make me forgot or at least replace those bad memories. I love you, and always have loved you. Instead of, what you think, being violated I will finally know how it feels to be loved.

Severus's got a soft look in his eyes, and pulled draco towards him again, letting his head rest on his shoulder. He held one hand against Draco's back while the other hand started stroking his back in soft circles. "I'm so sorry Draco." Severus said.

Draco looked up at this, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Please, make love to me Severus?"

Severus's mouth descended onto Draco's. He started giving small kisses. "Are you really sure?" He asked Draco.

"Yes Severus."

At this, Severus lifted Draco up into his arms and took him to the bed where he slowly laid Draco down. He sat down next to Draco again, intensifying the kisses that had never ceased during the short walk.

Draco started pulling on Severus's shirt. Since he was getting ready to go to bed Severus was only wearing a shirt and pyjama bottoms "I want to feel you."

Severus helped Draco by pulling off his shirt. But before he even managed to get his shirt over his head, Draco was sucking one of his nipples. This made Severus give out a small gasp. Severus made quick work of his shirt before starting on removing Draco's shirt. Draco pulled up his arms to make it easy to remove his shirt. Once the shirt was gone, Draco pushed Severus to his back and pounced.

Severus pushed Draco up by his shoulders. "Easy Draco, I agreed to make love to you. We have all the time." He stroked Draco's coloured cheeks. "Come lie on your back. I will take care of you, the way you should be taken care off."

Draco pulled back with a sigh and lowered himself on to his back. Severus started kissing Draco's front head to his cheeks, ending the trail of kisses at Draco's lips. He sucked on his bottom lip for a while, between teasing his tongue against the other one. He then made a trail of kisses towards his neck and started sucking there.

Draco let out a small whimper.

Severus's hands started caressing Draco's body. When he reached Draco's pyjama bottoms, he looked up at Draco with an questioning look. Draco knew the question that belonged with that look and just nodded.

Slowly Severus pulled down draco's pyjama bottoms, while Draco was accommodating by first lifting up his bum and then his legs. Severus put the trousers aside and looked admiringly at Draco.

"You're beautiful."

Draco started squirming and looked longingly at Severus's covered crotch.

"Not yet, tonight will be about you." Severus said.

Severus started stroking Draco's cock. He made a trail with his tongue from balls to the head of Draco's cock.

Severus let out a soft chuckle when he saw the cock twitching in response. He nibbled softly on Draco's balls before taking one in his mouth. Draco started whimpering more loudly and felt Severus chuckle at that. The chuckle reverberating through his whole cock.

Draco bolted up when Severus took him whole in his mouth. He was now sucking in earnest. The noises Draco made sounded like music to his ears.

"Severus!" Draco shouted out.

Severus stopped sucking at that and slowed his stroking movement.

"Not yet Draco." Severus continued stroking Draco's cock with one hand, and the other hand Grabbed for a thick pillow. "Lift up your hips for me" Severus pushed the pillow under Draco's butt. With one hand free, he started stroking Draco's thighs.

"Spread you legs for me."

When Draco complied, Severus bend forward to start rimming Draco. He soon noticed Draco was again on the brink of coming. He changed his tongue for his forefinger. Carefully as not to harm Draco he started moving his finger in and out.

"Severus! I.. I'm.. ooohhh.. Almost!"

Severus started sucking Draco's cock again, soon feeling the pumping movement of Draco's cock signaling he was coming. He made sure he sucked every droplet and then released the already flaccid turning dick. He looked at the beautiful picture the spend Draco made.

Severus laid down on his back and pulled draco against him. He kissed him on his forehead. Then pulled the blanket around them both. Draco fell asleep while Severus was petting his hair

_"Harry.."_

Harry didn't want to answer, so he remained quiet.

_"Answer me Harry." Voldemort's tone a little more persistent._

_"No, leave me alone!"_

_"Are you sure you want that?"_

_"Get out!"_

_"So you don't mind I go on with my own plans?"_

_At this Voldemort sended an mental image of Severus and Draco in the bedroom._

_"Noooooo!" Harry was shouting through the link._

_"Do I have your attention you silly boy?" Voldemort retorted._

_"You complete utterly bastard!" Harry just kept on shouting through the link._

_"Calm down, boy. I won't do anything… Yet... Just meet with me, but this time on my terms._

_"You cockburger! Yes, when and where? And leave them alone!"_

_"I will see you in one hour inside my office."_


	3. Chapter 3

Whieuw it's been a while. Sorry for that.. I know where I want to go with this story.. Well sorta anyway. I'm still not sure about the 'final pairing' though. But I was having difficulties to get to where I want to get this story.. I had already a big part of this chapter written, but then shit happened privately. Therefore the really long delay. I hope the ppl who started following this story have patience with me.. I'm slow and still have bad grammar. Anyways, thnx for showing your interest. And I loved the comments! So.. For the record. This story contains and will contain lot's of smut, dirty talk and so on. It will be mostly slash because I like that. Don't like? Don't read! This chapter will be kinda short, but I think and hope that the next one will be longer. Now on with the show!

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"I just have to use the loo 'Moine"

"But the class is almost over?"

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm taking all my stuff with me. And it's not like I was learning anything in this class anyhow" Harry could barely keep in the urge to roll his eyes. He quickly got out of his seat and walked past professor Bins towards the exit.

"Where are you going, mister?"

I

"I have to go to the bathroom, sir."

"Do try to go before class, or hold it up until class is over the next time young Mister Potter."

"Of course Professor Bins, I apologize" Harry made a quick beeline towards the door, before he would be interrupted again. When he had closed the door, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and draped it over himself. Next he took out the map to make sure the way to the secret passage towards Hogsmeade was free. When he noticed he had reached the end of Hogwarts wards, he closed his eyes and reached for his connection with Voldemort. He twirled around once, and found himself in the same room as Voldemort.

The only problem was that they weren't the only people in the room. In front of Voldemort was his oh-so-beloved potions teacher Severus Snape. He was on his knees. His robes hanging open, revealing his very pale but lean sinewy body. His left hand pinching his nipple, while the other was occupied with jerking himself of.

Voldemort was sitting in his ugly throne and what it looked like, giving Severus instructions. Harry was feeling heated and anger at the same time, but eventually settled with confusion. Why was 'dear Voldie' putting on this show for him? Why would Harry care what happened to that slimy bastard? And most of all.. Why was his dick as hard as a rock, and painfully strained by his trousers?

Harry tried to close his eyes to make the image go away, but the picture of Snape burned behind his eyelids. At that point he felt Voldemort enter his mind.

"_Are you enjoying the show?"_

"_Of course not you twisted fucknuts!"_

"_Twisted what? Harry, do try to speak proper English! Now, be a good lad, and Go. On. Your. Knees." _Harry was being forced down by Voldemort through the link_. "How do you like being on the other side this time Harry? I must say, I can imagine the fun you must have had." _

"_You'll be sorry, I swear I will get you for this!" _Harry retorted.

Voldemort cut Harry's yelling of through the link_. "Let's see… the possibilities are endless. I think you started with my collar, but since you haven't got one on... Take off your cloak._

Harry started struggling, he couldn't let Snape see him here! "_Stop it, you pervert!"_

"_There, there Harry, you know I will make you one way or another. But by all means, keep on struggling! I love to see and feel you struggle. But I think you are right. Let's keep this show between the two of us for now._

Out loud he said to Severus. "Come for me, Severus!"

Harry looked from under his cloak in awe at the beautiful picture Snape made. He silently started shuddering and then came into his hand. Then Harry almost jizzed his pants when he watched Snape licking his own cum from his hand.

"You just know what I like Severus. I so do love your shows. But unfortunately I have some other occupations I have to attend right now." Severus didn't hesitate at the clear message to make himself sparse. He quickly pulled on his clothes and left after giving a short stiff bow to Voldemort.

When Severus had closed the door behind him, Voldemort started speaking again out loud.

"Now, where were we? Right, you were just about to take off your clothes." Harry felt himself being forced to act on the instructions. He couldn't fight against it, and started to take of his shirt. When his hands were being pulled to his pants button he tried pushing back through the link. He felt the pull starting to lessen, but then it came back in full force. He unbuttoned his pants and then started lowering his fly. He pulled his pants down but tried to lift up his boxers that were starting to come down with his pants. 'The pull', as Harry started calling it now, made him take of his pants and his boxer as well.

"I must say I have seen better strip shows in my days, but the outcome is still very pleasant. How about a little show?" Harry unwillingly but resignedly started turning in his spot, arms spread wide. Voldemort made some sort of humming approval. Harry's hands were being forced down. One hand started stroking his raising shaft, the other roaming his chest, towards his nipple almost the exact way that Snape was doing on the spot where Harry now stood.

Harry's breath caught when he pinched his nipple. His other hand still stroking his cock sped up. But when Harry almost reached his climax the 'pull' went away. Harry's head snapped up as it was turned down in shame before. Looking utterly bewildered upon Voldemort harry asked, "What?"

Voldemort was smirking and then said, "Yes?"

Harry quickly grabbed his trousers from the ground and started putting them back on. "This isn't over by far!" Harry shouted, before he apparated away. When he arrived back in the tunnel towards Hogwarts, Harry sank down to his knees, and finished what Voldemort had started, with an angry cry he shouted "You bastard!" while spurting his come al over the floor in the tunnel.

Harry was walking a path in the rug besides his bed. He was still fuming about that stupid Lord Dorkville as he called Voldemort nowadays. He had to get even with him somehow. For not only did he make ridicule of him by making him strip and jerk off in front of him, but even made it worse by taking 'the pull' away on the moment supreme. So when he came on the floor in the tunnel it was on his own account. He came because Lord Dorkville had turned him on!

For the past week Lord Bastard was sending him images of Snape and sometimes Snape and Draco, but besides that keeping the connection between them locked up tight. No way for Harry to get in, and he had tried. To put it mildly, Harry was getting very frustrated.

Just when he was making a turn in his strolling, the mental connection was being opened. Without a second though Harry pulled on the connection and apparated to where Lord Dorkville, who happened to be in the middle of a death-eater meeting, was. Immediately there came shouts as "it's Harry Potter!" And quickly after that "Get him!"

Harry had made a quick assessment of the situation pulled Voldemort in front of him while sticking his wand against his throat. "Nobody moves, or your ugly Dark Snort get's it!" Harry shouted. Seeing all the death-eaters still coming closer, Harry made a decision and apparated them both away.

They appeared in a simple room, inside the mansion that Harry had seen before in Voldemort's mind. He shoved Voldemort on the bed that was in the room and seated himself on a chair nearby. "And now we talk.." Harry said.

Voldemort was staring dark and moody towards Harry, but remained silent.

For a while there was just a staring contest between them, until Harry broke the silence.

"This can't go on like this. We both have played pranks towards each other, but I would like to call a truce. It is true that there is a lot of bad history between us, but I do think we both are reaching for the same things now. And while I will never forgive you for your past misdeeds... You are nothing like Dumblefart. I want him to suffer, like I have.. I want him to look in my eyes while he let's out his last painful breath and know that the boy who he thought was under his thumb made it happen. Further I know you hate muggles without it even being reasonable anymore, but I do hate some muggles as well. Why not combine forces to reach our goals?"

The dark look Voldemort was sporting became calculating during Harry's little speech. "You want to combine forces.. with me? And how do you think that will be accomplished" Harry was about to answer, but remained silent by Voldemort holding his hand up. "I will not be your lapdog that you can call whenever you need it. I think I can be persuaded to enter this whole charade. But not without a price."

"What is it you want? Money? I can pay you.. "

"No Harry, I don't need any money from you." Voldemort's eyes were strangely shimmering.

"Wha.. what is it you want? I won't be your little sex-toy!"

Voldemort started laughing out loud at Harry's statement. "All though you are drying up well, I am not interested enough in you that way, to make that a demand during a business agreement silly boy. Want I want is an unbreakable vow of your support when the time is ripe. It will be no surprise for you that I want to rule the wizarding world, or at least of Great Britain.

"I can't promise you that!" Harry stated.

"This is a hard demand Harry. I will give you time to think about it. I the meantime.. I think it will be a good idea to both keep a truce."

"And what about.." Harry started asking.

"I won't hurt or do anything against your dear potions master or that pale Malfoy boy. Don't know what your interest in them are anyway, they will both be send back to Hogwarts and I will be clear among my followers and their children that they must not be harmed in any way."

"All right" Harry agreed. "Let's shake on it"

Voldemort just rolled his eyes at that plebeian request, but conceded.

Voldemort started maniacal laughing when Harry looked shocked at Voldemort. That muggle shock device was indeed funny, as long as it wasn't used on himself.


End file.
